A Piece of Your Mind
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Toushirou comes to Ichigo's house one night and says that he wants to talk with Ichigo about something that Ichigo couldn't dream of. SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A Piece of Your Mind**

I hope you find this story enjoyable and –most importantly- readable (?) I'm not good with English T.T

Happy reading~

* * *

_Is this reality?_

_No… This is definitely a dream, Kurosaki Ichigo…_

_But, if this is a dream… God, why didn't You arrange it so he wears a light blue furisode?_

Ichigo stared at his opened bedroom window stupidly. The night sky was so beautiful now, decorated with jewels-like twinkling stars. The cool night breeze blowing softly into the darkened room, making the air conditioner was almost useless. But that's not what made the orange-haired man stunned. It was the human figure who was standing outside his window.

No. It may be more appropriate if the figure we call 'shinigami'…

Hitsugaya Toushirou was standing with his back to the only source of light in the room—the light from street lamps. Normal shinigami probably would not recognize the person who just looked like a silhouette like he was. However, Ichigo was not an 'normal shinigami'. He had long fallen for the Tenth Division taichou.

Although Ichigo could not see his face clearly, but who could forget that mini size of body? And messy hair that waved in the night wind? And who could forget his teal eyes that glowed in the dark like emeralds?

"Kurosaki?"

Oh, God… His voice sounded like angel's voice in Ichigo's ears. His voice was so deep and cold, making Ichigo drifted away into his inner mind more and more. He didn't know what spell Toushirou was using that could make him spellbound like this. But he knew, he had fallen to the boy in front of him. The boy who him wanted to hug, the boy—

"Kurosaki?"

That voice again, God! The sound that came out from that tiny lips—the voice he was so eager to hear the name of 'Ichigo'…

* * *

Toushirou looked at the orange-haired substitute shinigami in front of him with annoyed look. His hands folded in front of his chest and his left leg tapped the roof underneath him, showing the world that he was sooo annoyed. His frown deepened, but this was _Hitsugaya Toushirou_ we're talking about. Hitsugaya Toushirou with sour face was normal. Extremely normal.

The man before him remained unmoved, even though under his icy gaze that piercing bones. He did not like being ignored, for God's sake! Ichigo just stood there, mouth hanging open like someone who had just seen Yamamoto-soutaichou do a lap dance, and his stare—like someone who had just seen the sun for the first time! Toushirou did not like it all. And with time, patience wall growing thinner until…

"Kurosaki!" He cried loudly. And succeed. Ichigo leapt for good inches from floor and blinked…

* * *

"Toushirou?" called Ichigo with doubt. The said shinigami nodded slightly and jumped into the bedroom through the opened window. Ichigo watched every moves Toushirou made carefully. His eyes had been trained to follow every movement made by Toushirou, from how he walks, writes, and much more. He really could not take his eyes off the white-haired guy.

"How many times I must tell you, it's Hitsugaya-taichou…" said Toushirou but Ichigo ignored it.

"So… What is it? Are there any problems in Seireitei?" He asked after Toushirou was comfortable sitting on Ichigo's bed that wrapped in light blue bed sheets—color that was not compatible with the color of his hair.

"Actually—" Toushirou's words were cut off by Ichigo whose mouth was suddenly formed a perfect letter o.

"Where's my manner?" Ichigo said. "What do you want to drink, Toushirou?"

Toushirou's frown deepened—if that was still possible. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" he shouted but Ichigo just shrugged and he continued, "no, thanks. I want to stop in here only for a moment…"

If Ichigo could, he wanted to shout only in his mind. However, unfortunately, he couldn't. "Eeeh? Why?"

Toushirou raised one white eyebrow. "Any problems with that?"

Yes! Big problem for Ichigo! He was finally able to be alone only with the white haired boy he loved so much—since after the incident with Kusaka. Very rare golden opportunity, why should this ended so fast? It's like getting the jackpot but did not get anything on the next twenty spins.

"No… none. It's just… why just a moment?"

Toushirou's expression hardened. "I am a taichou of Gotei 13 that has myriads of responsibilities and works. And do not forget that Matsumoto Rangiku is the fukutaichou of Tenth Division that means total destruction if no one was watching. I want to speak with you then leave."

Image of Rangiku getting drunk with her drinking buddies—Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru, and Ikkaku—in Tenth Division administrative office danced in Ichigo's mind. Yes, there would be a big problem, absolutely. And Ichigo started to think, what's going to happen with Tenth Division if Rangiku was the one in charge of said division without someone like his wonderful Toushirou next to her?

"I see what you mean…" said Ichigo. He then pulled up a chair and sat, facing the little captain.

No one talking since then. But it's not a comfortable silence. Toushirou somehow suddenly looked a little uneasy, and it made Ichigo wondered. What had happened to the frosty little captain that usually wore stoic face and calm-minded so him becoming restless like this?

"Toushirou?" Ichigo called and he didn't miss the surprised look Toushirou had in the slightest second. Toushirou was too nervous for his liking.

"What?"

Ichigo blinked his eyes and said what he only had in his head at that moment. "Umm… You looked so…"

"I looked so what?"

"Awful." _But still beautiful as ever…_ Added Ichigo in his mind. "So… You want to speak with me, right?" Toushirou murmured a 'yes' and Ichigo continued, "about what?"

Toushirou's nervous increased if that's even possible. He played his fingers in fidgety manner and Ichigo gave him questioning look. Unfortunately for Toushirou, although the room was dark, the strawberry noticed the slight pink color that appeared on his pale cheeks. It made Ichigo becoming more confused and wondered, _what the hell's going on?_ And his question answered in a few seconds.

"… about you and me…"

Ichigo's jaw hit the floor. _What did he say? He wants to talk about US? _Ichigo screamed within his mind. And seconds later, something clicked in his head, making him blushed. _Maybe… something he wants to talk is that he loves me and be my boyfriend…_ His cheeks reddened under that very thought and he shook his head. _But it made sense with the nervous looking and all_.

"**But that's not possible, King,"** Hichigo interrupted his King's thought then laughed.

"_Oh, shut up!"_ shouted Ichigo to his hollow.

"**Yeah yeah… Whatever."**

"Kurosaki?"

"Um… Yeah?"

There was a pause before he continued. "I know this is not so like me. But you have told me that I didn't have to carry the burden by myself, let my friends took some of my pain and the resolve that went with it, right?"

Yeah, Ichigo remember that. He had told that to Toushirou not long time ago, when Soul Society considered him as a rebel to be exact. It made Ichigo's heart down slightly, because it seemed that what he had thought was not going to be happen.

_Do not let yourself down so fast, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ He shouted to himself. _Be a big man and face that like a big man too!_

"Kurosaki, do you…"

It brought Ichigo's heart up. _Yeah! Say that you love me, Toushirou! That you want to be with me!_ Ichigo's mind screamed.

"Do you want to be…"

_Just a little more, Toushirou! Say _'do you want to be my boyfriend'_!_

"… my…"

_Only one more word__ left, Toushirou! Please say _'boyfriend'_!_

"… temporary fukutaichou?"

Ichigo's jaw hit the floor for the second time that night. "Pardon?"

"I asked you if you wanted to be my temporary fukutaichou and helped me doing those monstrous piles of paperwork. Matsumoto is so useless when it comes to paperwork and stuff and I afraid that I can't take it anymore. Then I remember your words so I came to you."

Ichigo could feel his heart shattered into dust and he could hear Hichigo's laughter within his head.

"_Shut up, you stupid hollow!"_

**The End**

* * *

Oh my God, I did it! My first English story ever! XDD I know there are so many mistakes I made, and I apologize for that. I messed my own story with my bad grammars and vocabulary, and more. English isn't my first language, you know? :D

Thanks to my lovely dictionary(ries)! I can do nothing without your help~

All reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Please let me know what's in your mind about this story~ :DD


End file.
